1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valved brass wind musical instrument which is similar to a French Horn, but has a wider variety of applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The French Horn is a well-known orchestral musical instrument which is designed for use in a symphony orchestra and small chamber music ensembles. However, the French Horn is not suitable for many other musical applications such as rock and roll, jazz, or marching bands due to its lack of technical facility and inability to produce a satisfactorily high volume. More particularly, the French Horn is not satisfactory for such applications in that the bell points backwards and the musician's hand must be held in the bell. Both of these factors help the player produce the rich, dark tone through the horn as is required in a symphony, but these characteristics are detrimental for applications wherein a brighter sound with more projection is required.
The rear-pointing configuration of the French Horn frequently projects the sound into undesirable areas such as the French Horn player's arm or clothing, or the musicians or musicians' equipment to the rear of the French Horn player. Moreover, other sounds behind the player, such as the timpani, drums, bass and amplifiers may be projected into the bell of the French Horn, not only interfering with the Horn's sound but also being felt by and interfering with the player's embouchure.
Furthermore, it is an essential part of the French Horn playing position to hold the right hand in the bell of the horn. This is required in order to control the pitch in the higher registers as is necessary to maintain the characteristic dark tone of the French Horn. However, this characteristic inhibits a strong, bright projection of sound as is required in the aforementioned non-orchestral applications.
Moreover, the French Horn's shape, weight and size is not well-adapted to marching or playing in the standing position, particularly when a free hand is needed in mobile situations for turning sheets of music or adjusting the electronic controls on amplifiers which are proximate to the musician. A previous attempt to make a valved brass wind instrument with greater projection characteristics is disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 4,178,830. However, partly due to the fact that a French Horn-sized bell is used, this instrument is bulky and requires two hands to hold the instrument.
Previous solutions to providing an instrument to take the place of the French Horn in marching band, jazz or rock and roll applications, such as the Mellophonium or the aforementioned U. S. Pat. No. 4,178,830, have been limited to single key, typically F, B-flat or F-alto. Each key has certain disadvantages. A horn in the key of F is extremely difficult to control in the high register. A horn in the key of B-flat can not produce all the notes in the low register. Similarly, a horn in the key of F-alto leaves out almost an entire octave of the range in the low register.
Finally, previous solutions, such as the Mellophonium, to providing an instrument to take the place of the French Horn in marching band, jazz or rock and roll applications have compromised in the area of the lead pipe and the mouthpiece. Most of the instruments have had a different size lead pipe from the French Horn, requiring the French Horn player to use a sleeve-type adapter to attach his regular mouthpiece to the instrument, or to use a different type or size of mouthpiece with which he may be unfamiliar. Furthermore, most of these lead pipes have been more cylindrical, such as on a Trumpet or Trombone, than conical in design, such as on a French Horn. The use of a cylindrical rather than conical lead pipe changes the sound, and the blowing characteristics of the instrument, thereby making it difficult for the French Horn player to adapt to the instrument.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a brass instrument with the technical facility, volume, projection, and tone which are required by marching band, jazz or rock and roll applications.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a brass instrument with a forward pointing bell.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a brass instrument which is easily adaptable to standing or marching playing positions, and does not require the insertion of the musician's hand into the bell during playing, but rather allows the musician to have a free hand for turning musical sheets and adjusting the controls of amplifiers proximate to the musician.
It is therefore a still further object of the present invention to provide a brass instrument with a range of keys which will provide the necessary upper and lower range for marching band, jazz and rock and roll applications.
It is therefore a final object of the present invention to provide a brass instrument with all of the above objects wherein a French Horn mouthpiece is used without the need for an adapter.